


What

by GreetingsFromSpaceWhale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Danny Rand has the patience of a saint, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Number one, Flash Thompson Number two, Flash Thompson Redemption, Foster Care, Foster Kid Peter Parker, HYDRA/Oscorp, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Kidnaps Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Luke Cage is a good bro, Mariah Hill Has the Patience of a Saint, Mentioned Ben Parker, Multi, Mute Peter Parker, Oscorp - Freeform, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Ava Ayala, Protective Luke Cage, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), The OC’s here is a lovely married couple who foster our insane super children, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, oscorp is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromSpaceWhale/pseuds/GreetingsFromSpaceWhale
Summary: What's up with this kid?Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and settings except for a few original ones. These are a property of Marvel Comics
Relationships: Ava Ayala & Peter Parker, Flash Thompson & Everyone, Flash Thompson & Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson & Venom Symbiote, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Luke Cage & Danny Rand & Peter Parker, Maria Hill & Peter Parker, Mary Jane & Peter Parker, Mary Jane & Peter Parker & Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones & Harry Osborn & Flash Thompson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Mary Jane, Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Original Character & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Sam Alexander & Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Danny Rand, Sam Alexander & Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Harry Osborn & Danny Rand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Everyone?

In some way or form everyone is known by at least one person. There are two types of knowing. Knowing about them and then there's personally knowing them. An example sentence could be,Hey, Hey so you know Tony Stark but do you _know_ him?

Then there are those who are known by everyone. This person though won't let themself be known personally. So this person will make everyone think they know him or her. A person who is a perfect example of this is Peter Parker. A kid who everyone thinks they know but do they _know_ him?

We are going to find out soon.


	2. Questioning Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is the classic new kid who doesn’t understand how things work at so called school he is new at

"Ned?"

"Here!" A student called back to the substitute teacher. The substitute teacher who is named Ms.Pye continued roll call. While doing roll call she once in a while got chuckles when a name got butchered by her.

"Well I would like you to try to say that perfectly the first time you see it." She would retort to the students.

"Peter?"

A heavy silence beat down on the class.Maybe she really just messed this name up?

  
Trying to pronounce the name differently she called out again. "Peteir?" "Petaer Parker?"   
Considering the student wouldn't respond from her calls she had to look upwards to see if he was here. She was not sure why she did this,it wasn't like she was going to know what he looked like but she did. She was actually quite surprised to see a student raising his hand quietly.

"Are you Peter Parker?" She questioned.  
All she got was a short nod. He had lowered his hand down at this point and continued to do the assignment their usual teacher left for them.

"Peter." She said aloud. His head went back upwards staring at her with a face of any bored student.

"You respond with a here when a teacher calls role correct?" She asked. He just nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, you can call me by my name, Ms.Pye." she pointed to the board that had her name written on it as she said this. All she received was another nod.

"That's not okay." Was what the voice inside her head nagged at. Teenagers not to stereotype or anything should be agitated,sad,tired or just done with life looking.At least that's how they look when they don't feel like talking. This kid just looks...like he has seen it all. That he doesn't think he's done with life but he knows life's coming for him and he has accepted that. Not to seem too overly dramatic.

The quiet student bothered her though. Not that there was never the shy student. He just doesn't appear to be the shy type is all.

All the other students don't seem to be concerned with his behavior. Then again since when do teenagers care for the fellow peers that they barely know.

—————————————————————

The class was normal for the most part. They did their work and Ms.Pye was there to make sure no one fought,hurt or killed each other.

That was the case until she felt great tension within the room. She struggled a bit to pry her eyes away from the work on her laptop. 

She looked up to see students waiting with baited breath,wanting to see something occur. The gazes weren't only on her though. The watchful eyes were on Mr.Parker as well. She snapped out of her daze and realized Mr.Parker was actually in fact raising his hand.

The way the students watched made bubbles pop around in the pit of her stomach. Is Mr.Parker actually the type of disrespectful student who has been waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Maybe he is the kid who always makes a ridiculous comment just to make the class laugh.He could even be the type of student who does his best to strike down all substitutes,the only reason for him being quiet has been so he could scan for weaknesses.

Has he discovered her love for anime?

Non of the less she pointed to Peter and spoke in the most calm voice she could muster.

"Yes Mr.Parker?"

The whole nerve wracking seconds were squashed by relief,worry and surprisingly disappointment. The reason being was because all Peter did was use his pencil to point at the pencil sharpener. 

"Yes you may." Ms.Pye answered with a nod.

She thought that would be the end of that until a groan of aggravation broke the silence. Students ran their hands down their faces. Some seeming to want to yell but at the same time don't want detention. A blonde in a football jacket let his head smack the table rather loudly. Ms.Pye shot him a look for being overly dramatic.

Whatever is going on here it's been continuous from what Ms.Pye can tell. She glanced at Peter who at this point has sat back down in his seat. As she observed the class one thought went through her mind.

What's up with this kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hello,hello if you are reading this then I hope you are enjoying it! My grammar is not the best(it's horrible) so I would dearly appreciate it if anyone would point out any mistakes that they may spot. Have a excellent day/night :)


	3. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neds here and confused.

Today Ned experiences a event that is actually a daily occurrence. 

It was only his second week at Midtown High after moving from his old home town . Although it was painful to leave his house,friends and a couple of LEGO sets he is kind of happy for the move. 

Now that he is at a school for the "brilliant" maybe classes other than history will finally be challenging. Sure it's the majority of the students third month of being in school but Ned slid right in. You Now that he has school work to distract himself from other things he would rather not think about.

Previously speaking of history that was actually the class Ned was in when the apparently normal event occurred. 

They had a substitute for this class which Ned didn't mind. The reason he would like to point out that's there is a substitute is because he feels bad for her. The reason being because Ms.Pye the Substitute seemed just as awfully confused about the whole ordeal as he was.

The first small event was when Ms.Pye called roll and for some reason a student wouldn't respond when his name was called.

That got an awkward one side conversation going between the student and the teacher.

Ned just assumed that "Oh the guy is just having a bad day. I mean I have bad days too."

So Ned thought that was the end of that. Boy was he wrong.

:::;;;;;;;;::;::;::;::;:;::;:;::;;;;:::::;::;;;;;;::;;

"The class is acting pretty well behaved for a sub." Thought Ned. " She must be a usual sub or someone who works here and has to fill in for a teacher for just today." 

Ned being lost in his thoughts while wondering this only noticed how the class grew quiet until he saw someone was raising their hand. "Wait.." he thought. "it's the same person from before!" His mind exclaimed. 

A student holding up their hand is a daily sight but Ned could feel the anticipation in the room skyrocket. 

They were all waiting on the dude to do something.

Ned being the imaginative guy he is started to conjure up all of the possible scenarios about to occur inside of his head.

"Maybe he is a rebellious kid who is about to yell at the teacher!" "Or ,OR he could be a one liner guy who says pure genius stuff you would only see on the internet!" 

He gasped out loud. "Could this be a prank?" 

At this point Ned himself was on edge with the rest of the class watching the student.

"Yes Mr.Parker?" The sub said finally noticing the raised hand. 

In that moment all excitement was squashed as all the Parker kid did was point his pencil to the pencil sharpener.

"Yes you may." Ms.Pye answered.

Ned became more confused as the students in the class broke out into sounds of frustration. 

Even the kid that Ned would come to know as one of the cool popular jocks banged his head onto the table. Ms.Pye gave the jock a warning look for that. 

After the whole event Ned had one question going through his head.

"What just happened?"

"Oh yeah and what's up with this kid?"


	4. Jig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Ned Leeds everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)

Today Ned experiences a event that is actually a daily occurrence. 

It was only his second week at Midtown High after moving from his old home town . Although it was painful to leave his house,friends and a couple of LEGO sets he is kind of happy for the move. 

Now that he is at a school for the "brilliant" maybe classes other than history will finally be challenging. Sure it's the majority of the students third month of being in school but Ned slid right in. You Now that he has school work to distract himself from other things he would rather not think about.

Previously speaking of history that was actually the class Ned was in when the apparently normal event occurred. 

They had a substitute for this class which Ned didn't mind. The reason he would like to point out that's there is a substitute is because he feels bad for her. The reason being because Ms.Pye the Substitute seemed just as awfully confused about the whole ordeal as he was.

The first small event was when Ms.Pye called roll and for some reason a student wouldn't respond when his name was called.

That got an awkward one side conversation going between the student and the teacher.

Ned just assumed that "Oh the guy is just having a bad day. I mean I have bad days too."

So Ned thought that was the end of that. Boy was he wrong.

:::;;;;;;;;::;::;::;::;:;::;:;::;;;;:::::;::;;;;;;::;;

"The class is acting pretty well behaved for a sub." Thought Ned. " She must be a usual sub or someone who works here and has to fill in for a teacher for just today." 

Ned being lost in his thoughts while wondering this only noticed how the class grew quiet until he saw someone was raising their hand. "Wait.." he thought. "it's the same person from before!" His mind exclaimed. 

A student holding up their hand is a daily sight but Ned could feel the anticipation in the room skyrocket. 

They were all waiting on the dude to do something.

Ned being the imaginative guy he is started to conjure up all of the possible scenarios about to occur inside of his head.

"Maybe he is a rebellious kid who is about to yell at the teacher!" "Or ,OR he could be a one liner guy who says pure genius stuff you would only see on the internet!" 

He gasped out loud. "Could this be a prank?" 

At this point Ned himself was on edge with the rest of the class watching the student.

"Yes Mr.Parker?" The sub said finally noticing the raised hand. 

In that moment all excitement was squashed as all the Parker kid did was point his pencil to the pencil sharpener.

"Yes you may." Ms.Pye answered.

Ned became more confused as the students in the class broke out into sounds of frustration. 

Even the kid that Ned would come to know as one of the cool popular jocks banged his head onto the table. Ms.Pye gave the jock a warning look for that. 

After the whole event Ned had one question going through his head.

"What just happened?"

"Oh yeah and what's up with this kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters continue to get longer v e r y slowly~


	5. Desire To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey

Ned watched as the teacher called the kid that had caused all the other students so much anticipation be called up by the teacher. Ned also watched Peter tried to shuffle out of the classroom as everyone else but was stopped by the teacher wanting to talk to him.

Ned may be new here but that does not  
mean he is dumb. He is just uninformed on what exactly happens in this school. So when he saw the dude who actually sits next to Peter in class he called out to him for help.

"Hey wait!" He called out to the kid. The kid just started to speed walk and was soon out of Ned's sight. He let out aggravated groan. Some other worldly force must have heard his distress because then all of the sudden Ned felt a finger tapping his shoulder.

"Are you wondering about the kid?" The boy who tapped his shoulder asked him.   
"Are you psychic?" Ned asked in awe.  
"No I am just used to seeing people's confused faces." The boy explained.  
"Well uh then my name is Ned."  
"Harry." The boy informed.

The two boys shook hands. "It's probably best to explain this at lunch since we don't have much time here in the hallway." Harry explained to Ned.

"Oh yeah! Right...right!"Ned answered hurriedly. 

"Well uh ... see ya at lunch." Harry said patting a shell shocked looking Ned. 

"Right see you!" Ned said happily while waving ecstatically. Harry eyed Ned weirdly while walking away to his next class.

"Maybe the confusion of the whole entire incident was worth it!" Ned's thought shouted. "Since.... I got an actual potential friend out of it!" Ned did a inward fist pump and danced his way to class.

"What's up with that kid?" Thought Harry as he saw Ned do a small dance to the next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long :-)
> 
> Have a good/night


	6. Meet Mary Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mary Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gonna meet each other :-)

Peters thoughts were very complex and over looked considering it was the only place where he truly could hear himself.Right now his thoughts were considering wether to actually go to Ms.Pye. 

"Just because I don't talk does not mean I am dumb." Peter thought. To Peter going to counseling is basically going to a place where you can talk about your feelings. Peter in his own opinion has gone over his feeling enough for a lifetime. As for the talking part he's not even sure if he can even still talk.The closest he has gotten to talking is humming and even that is rare.

So Peter has made the executive decision to not go to counseling.

"But if I have made this decision." He told himself   
"Why do I still have the sticky note?" Peter wasn't sure why he still had the obnoxiously bright orange sticky note and why it wasn’t in the trash already. This was what he was mulling over at lunch in the stuffy cafeteria. Little did Peter know he was being watched.

Ned has been looking at the kid for a while now to the point Harry was concerned people would notice. When Harry figured out Ned wasn't staring at Peter but was actually deep in thought was when Harry decided to finally answer Ned's question.

"Yo Ned?" Harry asked while leaning across the table to tap him on the shoulder.

Startled out of his thoughts Ned did an unmanly yelp causing Harry to chuckle. 

"Wha-" Ned stopped. He cleared his throat of the voice crack and tried to speak again. 

"What's up?"

"I am going to tell you about the Parker kid."  
Harry explained.

"That's his name? Parker I mean." 

"No,that's his last name. His full name is Peter Parker but it sounds so fake people think it's an alias for him."

Ned's heart dropped a bit. If kids don't even know what his real name is then he is definitely not going to be able to hear some cool backstory about Peters uprising from a pack of ocelots or something.

"Anyways they say" Started Harry

"Who's they?" Ned asked in a hushed whisper.

"The majority of the school." Supplied Harry.

"Ah." 

"So majority of the school says" Harry started again.

"Whatcha guys talki'n about?" A chirpy voice spoke out interrupting Harry again. Ned looked up startled and a little frustrated, only to feel his cheeks become as red as the girl...no woman's hair before him.

"Why hello~ MJ.” Harry spoke with sarcastic suave.

"It's Mary Jane actually." The newcomer said directing it more at Ned than Harry.

Ned's head would look messy if you could personify it. Why?! Because a woman was looking at him! One who didn't give him that disgusted or that "I see you but I don't" look that most females would! "And oh gosh." His thoughts roared “She is sitting with her lunch tray here!" 

"Hey,you okay?" Mary Jane asked.

"Ye, yeh eh, yeah!" He said. She just gave a mild smile to the flustered Ned. She is probably really used to the reactions that Ned is giving her.

"Anyways if you were about to tell a story Harry for all I know it may be golden for the school paper!" Mary Jane said.

"Eh I was gonna inform the new kid Ned here about an olden tale." Harry said tilting his head in Peters direction.

For a second Mary Janes eyes comically widened. 

"Don't Listen to a thing Harry says about that boy! He always over exaggerates it for show. I myself though will tell you the true tale.” 

"Which is?" Ned asked eagerly.

"The kids been through tons of crap and we should leave him alone." Mary Jane said with finesse.

"Oh." Was Ned's intelligent response.

"Awe man MJ I was gonna tell the fun version!" Harry complained. 

"Your version is a load of bull and you know it!" She squawked back.

Ned directed his eyes away from the squabble and to Peter Parker sitting all alone. It's not fair that just because he doesn't speak he can't have friends. Does the kid even realize he has been turned into school lore? Ned sucked in a deep breath of hot cafeteria air to inflate his courage. Standing up with his tray he began the trek to Peter Parker's table. The place few go and ever go to again.

The little fight between Mary Jane and Harry hushed as they saw Ned walking carefully to Parkers table.

"What's up with that kid?" Mary Jane asked Harry aloud.

"What's up with him is that he's got too nice of a heart just like a certain someone I know.” Harry said giving Mary Jane a goofy grin.

"Ew, it's so sweet and weird when you get all sappy go happy!" Mary exclaimed yet again starting their debacle as they continued to watch Ned's mission from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear not the only MJ here!

**Author's Note:**

> :-D


End file.
